Seiza
Seiza was a Toa of Storms on the Isle of Recla Nui. Biography At some point, Seiza became a Toa and ended up on Recla Nui, acting as an instructor, partnered with Silas, a Toa of Magnetism. The two served along with Ilos, Leros, and Zera, training rookie Toa. During the year 996 A.G.C., Seiza and Silas encountered a Skakdi named Toreq. Toreq engaged them in battle and was able to hold them both off. When Seiza was repelled, Silas tried to use a suicidal attack to kill Toreq, but the Skakdi struck faster, killing Silas, and throwing the Toa of Magnetism's body off the cliffs overlooking the Silver Sea. Seiza abandoned the fight, taking some blows, and ended up beside Silas' corpse, crying out for his lost partner. Because of his loss of his close friend and partner, he left the Toa and began to do odd jobs on the island, sticking with fishing most often. ''VX Three years later, Keris made reference to Seiza as once being useful, but not doing anything anymore on the island, all because of Silas' death. After Eiros was defeated and left for dead by Drachius, Seiza found him and kicked him until he awoke. He spoke briefly with the Toa of Fire, but never told Eiros about who he really was or what his point for being on the island was. He told Eiros that he wasn't a Toa, because a Toa was a hero, and he was no hero. He promptly departed after imparting Eiros with this information. A few days later, Seiza went to the eastern village to a bar and began to drink, when Eiros interrupted him. Eiros tried to learn more about the Toa of Storms, but Seiza deflected the questions and responded with how he felt about Eiros, analyzing him until the Toa of Fire left. Eiros soon sought out Seiza once more, questioning why he was on the island. Seiza replied that he was a fisherman, and stayed on the island because there was no society there to judge him, unlike most of the rest of the Matoran Universe. Eiros left his company after saying that Seiza lived a sad life. A few days later, Toreq returned, now having been empower by his innate X-Force. Seiza attempted to fight off Toreq after Keris, Kato, and Perto, along with their units, were unable to win. He tried to claim revenge and avenge Silas' death, but was unable to wound Toreq due to the X-Skakdi's new found powers. Eiros soon arrived and intervened, but Seiza continued to try to win without him. When Seiza was unable to continue, Eiros fought, but wasn't able to get much farther, though he did do a little better. Toreq soon left out of boredom and Eiros tried to talk to Seiza about what happened, but Seiza left without talking to him. He decided to visit Silas' grave, where his partner had fallen in battle. Eiros soon arrived and told Seiza that he knew about his late partner. Seiza didn't want to hear what Eiros had to say, and soon, Toreq arrived yet again. Seiza said he wanted to kill Toreq and Eiros eventually encouraged him to do so. Seiza tried to take his revenge, but in the end, couldn't bring himself to fight, fearing that he would let Silas down. Eiros took up the fight in Seiza's place, but once more could only make Toreq bored enough to depart. After a few days, during a large battle between various forces on the island, the X-Rahi attacked teh village Seiza was at, killing many Matoran and laying waste to the village. He tried to fight back after he realized that the Exo-Armor units weren't coming, but couldn't win, and was forced to flee to find the Matoran commanders, Eiros, Yuna and Gerat. He found them after they had just defeated and killed Toreq, to Seiza's pleasure. He couldn't explain, an left with them. When they found a cave to take refuge in, he explained the situation to the group, getting protest from most of them for his cowardice and not acting immediately. During these verbal attacks, he tried to defend himself, but found himself losing, and regretted his choices in life. He said he would change if he could, and that he would do the right things from that point on, making Eiros and Gerat believe him, to the point where Gerat extended an offer to join the Toa Recla. Yuna continued to oppose him, claiming he hadn't changed, or it was too late. She said she would accept him if he proved it, but he wasn't sure how. After some more time, they heard something, and checked the area, finding nothing, but soon the Junker Seriun arrived and tried to kill all of them, having received permission to do so. Seiza tried to stop him, and bought time for the others to escape through a hole he made in the cave with his powers of Lightning, an extent of his Storm powers. He fought Seriun, but the Junker proved to be too strong to face off against with physical attacks, since he could negate all of Seiza's attacks, to his displeasure and anger. During the fight, Seiza's arms were both taken out as the muscles were shredded by the insectoid warrior. Seiza tried again to fight without his arms, but was killed. When the other Toa and Matoran found him, his corpse was strung up like an animal in the cave's entrance; his arms ripped almost completely off. Abilities & Traits Seiza was a jerk, simply put. He had no real interest in anything that went on around him, and often acted as if he didn't care about people, nor about what they thought about him. He referred to himself as having once been a Toa, but not anymore, as he was no longer a hero. He preferred to stay away from society, having felt himself more at ease when there wasn't any around, and he could be alone without the judgment of the Matoran or anyone else. When he was still a Toa, he was partnered with Silas. The two cared very much for each other, to the point where Silas used a suicidal attack to protect Seiza. Seiza always felt that he had let his partner down, and that Silas' death was his fault, and that he needed to kill Toreq to avenge his partner. Yet he couldn't actually fight back when he has the chance to accomplish his desires. Seiza admitted before his death to being a nihilist, and that he would like to change, after seeing the deaths of many Matoran. He admitted to being a scarred man with fatal flaws, and wished he could have changed. In death, he found his change as he saved the three rookie Toa and the four Matoran with them. He also showed that he fought with a brawler style of fighting, while as a proper Toa, he fought with short, quick jabs of his dagger. As a Toa, Seiza had the power to use the element of Storms. He was able to split his power, using individual Lightning attacks, or create clouds and winds. Mask & Tools Seiza wore a Kanohi Toltac, Great Mask of Deep Freeze, and wielded a simple dagger. Trivia *This character was created by BZPower and C.I.R.C.L.E. member Koji. Appearances *VX'' *''Legacy (Form Assumed; non-canon)'' Category:Matoran Category:He-Matoran Category:Toa Category:Toltac Wearers Category:Koji